Dark Memories
by AllIwantIsToBeInFairyTail
Summary: Lydia, Zoe, and Tsumiko, three seemingly normal high school otakus are sent to the anime world known as fairy tail to fulfill their fate, or Destiny. Allies are made, bonds are formed, love blossoms, evil is created, and secrets are revealed. (I reeeaaalllyyy suck at summaries, just please give me a chance!) T for mild use of language and intense fighting scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Special Thanks to the guest reviewer who owns Tsumiko, ****Naomi ****Tsukuyomi, who own Naomi, and Trilo. Otaku, my partner and owner of Zoey.**

* * *

><p>~Lydia~<p>

I see a bunch of things as of the moment. I see me and my short, auborn mid-neck length hair standing. My green eyes swirling with emotion. Trees the color of purple, grass being red, the sky is green. The sun is pink. Oh! My best friend Tsumiko Kirihita is here to. Pretty cool how she has a Japanese name if you take the tsu of tsumiko and ki of kirihita, you get tsuki, which she says she thinks means moon.

Her white hair is in it's usual messy braid, and she's sitting in the red grass, one hand on her lap, the other on her waving toward me. She says something, Although the words that come out of her mouth aren't 'konichiwa' or 'hello'. She says my name. Three times. "Lydia Durwood."

My eyes snap open and now I see a student staring at me and mouthing for me to look up. I do and I see the teacher giving me a stern look. Well. Shit. I fell asleep and had a crack dream again. Didn't I? Third time this week. I chuckle at that. Which wasn't a very smart thing to do. He pointed to the door. Of course he sends me out to the hallway. I'm just skipping school today, choice made. And I really need a cigarette at the moment anyways.

I head out the door and make my way to the office to ask Mrs. Kerty to let me out. I made my way to the office and she didn't even bother to look up as she buzzed me out, her brown hair in a mess.

"Hey Blinda, want me to go get you a sub while I'm out?" I ask apologetically because she had papers everywhere.

"Yes, I'd like that. Mind buying me a pack of cigarettes too?" She looks up this time, her blue eyes begging for her favorite expensive pack of cigarettes.

"Fine. You owe me. We're lucky this school doesn't really care, now aren't we?"

"Yea yea, just get your ass outta here."

Thank the heavens for her being one of the only teachers at this school that understand me and notice my existent. Sniffle. Senpai notices me.

I walk out of the door, counting up 25 dollars. Enough for 2 firehouse subs and 2 packs of cigarettes. Awesome, Blinda just ran me dry, she so owes me some serious cash. And there I lit up my last cigarette. Well. Until I buy a new packI walk past Poimn Dr, a small neighborhood where I my terrible house is, and then something strange happened. Right when I turned the corner, I ran into an old lady, causing me to drop the cigarette.

She had loooooong curly white hair. Wrinkles overtook every inch of the ladies face and her eyes looked empty, but it felt like she was staring into my soul

"You. Your Lydia Durwood, am I correct?" Her voice was all cracked and eerie sounding.

"I-um...er...yes?" I stuttered a response, insure how she knew my name.

"You're destined in a different world. When as you would call an Anime. You will go there along with two other people. Your magic is great. The lost magic of twisting fate, or marking them for death once your power is at it's peak. During a storm, you will be driving in a car with your foster family when you get into a wreck. Supposedly killing you." Oh wow. So I met a crazy otaku old lady. That's nice.

I blinked, and then she was gone. I swear some doctor who shit is going on right now. I run to the store, and try to forget everything that just happened

-timeskip- -the next day-

"Hey Molly, I really think we shouldn't get in the car right now. It's raining like hell." I tell my mentally insane foster-mother.

"Shut up." She replies hatefully. "Reburt hurry the fuck up we're gunna be late." She screams at my foster-father

We're all loaded in the mini van, and Molly and Reburt won't quite fighting. Though it's not like I care. It's quite amusing actually, that is, until I hear the honking, and then. Nothing. Just blackness and the feeling of being carried.

~Zoe~

Lydia had finally woken up and I was desperately mouthing at her to look up. She was in so much trouble. This was the third time this week. Mr Bradley gave her a stern look and pointed at the door. I heard her chuckle before she walked outside and through the window, I saw her pull out a cigarette and walk down the hallway

Must be skipping again. I thought as her figure became smaller and smaller.

"Ms Hill, maybe you could take the honours of reading the next page," Mr Bradley gestured, a triumphant smirk on his scarred face. I stood up, completely aware of what had been going on in class. I smiled to myself as I saw the smirk on Mr Bradley's face disappear. Honestly, if he hated us so much, why become a teacher?

**Timeskip**

School was finally over as I bolted out of my History class. Grabbing my bag, I dropped my books into it and slammed my locker door shut. I knew I had to get out of this hellhole before those guys came after me again. Being as quick as I could, I weaved my way through the crowd and since I was so small, I would go unnoticed by people… except for them. I sped up towards the gate when I collided with an elderly woman, causing both of us to fall. I quickly stood up and assessed the damage

"I- I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," I said, helping the lady up. The elderly woman shook her head as she dusted off her skirt.

"You…" she began, trailing off a little.

"Me? What about me?" I asked, confusion taking over and completely forgetting about my resolve to get away from the school

"You… are Zoe Hill?" she asks, her voice cracked and eerie.

"Y- yes. I- That would be me," I replied, terrified that she knew so much about me for a stranger. Was she stalking me?

"You're fate, no longer exists on this world. You're fate shall be transported to another world, another time, another place entirely. As will you. You shall venture to this world as well-"

"A- as well? Who else is there?" I asked, bewildered.

"Let me finish, child. This world is a world of Anime. You hold a great magical power within you. It will serve greatly for the good of that world. I see a storm, a terrible raging storm that shall take your lives. I see you, child, and a bag of groceries. I see a tree. A good tree it was. Unfortunately it was not good enough-"

"I'm going to die from a falling tree holding groceries," I finished, my voice and body shaking lightly.

"Yes child. This is your fate in this world. Then it will be no more." with that, the old lady disappeared.

I stood there for a good minute, in a daze. Their voices broke me out of my trances as I sprinted from the school grounds and into the little valley of trees not too far from my apartment. Checking that the coast was clear, I ran home, to the safety of my bedroom.

**The next day**

"Oh god," I heard my sister say as the cold air from the refrigerator hit my face.

"We're out of food again, aren't we?" I asked, sighing as I sat at the counter. My sister, Stacey, gave me an apologetic look as she turned to face me.

"I feel bad for making you do this, but…" she trailed off, handing me grocery money. I sighed. My sister was making me buy groceries in a storm. Smart. Since our umbrella was broken and we were struggling to afford a new one, I had to get the groceries whilst getting wet. Perfect.

I was soaked the moment I stepped out of the apartment. Running to the grocery store, I actually took my time in buying what we needed for the next couple of weeks. Until Stacey's next payday. I decided to walk home, ducking under every tree and shelter-like place I could find. As I walked under this big tree, I heard people scream and point at me. That's when I noticed it.

The tree was falling.

I was scared… actually, that'd be an understatement. I was terrified and as much as I willed my legs to move, they were stuck there; paralysed.

I'm going to die. That old lady was right. I thought as the tree came crashing down on me. The last thing I remembered was my shrill scream before everything went black.

~Tsumiko~

Well gee. You'd think someone would lend me an umbrella. I was stuck out in this freezing cold and nobody even noticed me in the freezing cold. If Lydia was here she'd probably beat the first person she could gett her hands on and steal the umbrella. Pfft. And people wonder why I only hang out with her and anime loving self.

She got in trouble again for sleeping, from what I've heard. Does that idiot ever listen to her senpai? Honestly. To think she'd show just a little respect. And she hasn't called me. I'm starting to get a tad bit worried...meh. she's probably grounded again. Nothing bad, probably.

"Hey did you here about the girl who got crushed by a tree?" Oh? What's this?

"Yea, police are saying her name is Zoe Hill." Hey, she's in my 5th period math class...

"Or what about the other one?" Another one? Man, this isn't that big of a storm for two deaths.

"The girl in the car accident? Lydia Durwood?" ...What?

"Oi, who?" I ask the two. They shift they're heads at me in a confused manner.

"Lydia Durwood?"

"Fuck. Oh fuck fuck fuckety fuck!" I didn't even see they're rreaction to my intense language.

I just ran away from them, hoping they won't notice my tears.

_"geez. You have to be the biggest faker ever." A young voice filled my ears._

_"Wah?" I respond unsure of what to say._

_"You're wanting to cry on the inside right? Because you're tired of being alone. I know what it feels like. To pretend to be emotionless."_

_Her words shock me. Nobodies ever noticed._

_"I've only seen you once or twice since your in the upper classes. But my name is Lydia Durwood. You don't have to pretend anymore, or at least around me. Okay?"_

_"Erm- okay?"_

_"Great! What's your name?"_

_"Tsumiko hirihita."_

"hey you. Slow down."

I turn, quickly wiping my eyes to see a shady figure, pointing a gun at me.

"Give me everything you got."

"I don't have time for this, ju-"

"I said give. Me. All. You. Got!"

"Sir, please calm down."

"Shut up"

Great. I'm about to get mugged, then probably shot. Just what I needed to make this day oh so fabulous.

**BANG BANG BANG**

You know, for once on my life, I started to actually reflect on my life. This honestly isn't how I planned to go. I had so much I wanted to do with myself, becoming a manga artist is one of the many, and before I knew it, a daek cloud was casted over me, and I heard his scream of guilty pain. Somehow, I got myrevenge, and this made me fill amazing.

Pain filled everywhere in my body, and I let out a screech. I heard gasps and screams, and that's about it before coldness flooded me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2! Disclaimer; we do not own fairytail, just our OCs and the plot line!**

~Zoe~

I opened my eyes, pain surging through every part of my body, looking around to find out where I was.

_Where am I? Is this heaven? Am I dead? _I wondered as I struggled to remember the event prior to this.

The sound of a door opening snapped me out of my thoughts as I finally realised I was in a hospital bed. A girl with long white hair walked into the room, holding a tray of food. When she saw me, she nearly dropped the tray in surprise, but quickly recollected herself.

"Zoe! You're finally awake!" she exclaimed, putting the tray down next to me and wrapping her arms around me to pull me up. I flinched at her touch. I mean, what else was I supposed to do? I didn't know where I was and what I was doing here, let alone who this girl was. She noticed my flinch and backed away a little, a serious look on her face.

"So I was right?" she muttered, tapping her forefinger on her chin. I didn't trust myself to speak, but nevertheless, I did.

"Right about what?" I asked, surprised at how hoarse my voice was. This seemed to surprise her as well, but the surprise went as quick as it came.

"You've forgotten… maybe not everything, but you've definitely forgotten," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed, "Do you know where you are or how you got here?"

I shook my head, only to wince from the sudden shock of pain. The girl nodded and stared at her hands for a couple of minutes.

"Well, to begin with, I'm Mirajane, the bartender. You're in the infirmary of a guild called Fairy Tail. You are a member of this guild. You are an S-Class wizard, much like Erza and myself. You went on an S-Class on your own two weeks ago. When you came back yesterday, you passed out under a tree and was carried back by one of the townspeople,"

Mirajane continued about my rent and my pay from the job and even gave me quick explanations on each of the guild members. I thanked her and slowly stood up, wincing a little.

"You should thank Wendy if you see her around. She's the reason you're still alive," the white-haired bartender said. I nodded and slowly made my way back to my apartment – which Mira had given me directions to earlier – even though it was around noon. I arrived at the several story building, immediately recognising it from Mira's description. Walking inside, the landlady tossed me the key and said hello. I could only manage a smile since I was in so much pain, but it was starting to wear off.

14

Once I read the fancy numbers and realised this was my apartment, I walked in and collapsed on the bed. I closed my eyes and lay there for several minutes before I realised something.

I left my belongings at the guild.

Mira had told me during her long speech to take my bag as I left and I clearly hadn't done that. I honestly couldn't be bothered going back, but I realised I had to. Groaning, I peeled myself off the bed and trudged out the door, the key in my pocket.

As I walked along the path back to the guild, I noticed a group of seemingly familiar people in my field of vision. There was an auburn haired girl, her back faced to me along with Team Natsu, as Mira had described the group.

"Zoe!" the little bluenette called out to me. If I was correct, her name was Wendy, the Sky Dragon Slayer. The auburn-haired girl turned and it took me a split second to realise who it was.

_Lydia Durwood._

The girl who always got in trouble with the English teacher and skipped school. I had run into her a couple of times, trying to get away from them.

"Lydia?" I asked, hoping I was right. Her emerald eyes lit up in what seemed to be both surprise and happiness.

"Zoe!" she exclaimed, hugging me, "How's it been? I haven't seen you in so long!"

I didn't answer. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know if she was being serious. Then she mouthed play along with it and it finally registered in my head.

"Um... yeah. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" I replied, slightly unsure if I was saying the right thing. Lydia pulled away from me, her smile not fading. Honestly, I was surprised, I'd never in my life seen her smile like that. Maybe that's what school does to people: makes them miserable. I turned to face the other little group, who seemed to be more surprised than I was.

"I never knew you had friends," Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer, blurted out, earning him a slap and a harsh glare from Lucy.

"Natsu! Don't say things like that!" she yelled at him. I cleared my throat as the two began fighting and they shut up. Feeling content, I started talking.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, gesturing to the group. I noticed that Wendy's eyes lit up instantly as she walked up to me.

"Mira asked me to deliver this since you left it at the guild," she answered, handing me my bag. I smiled and took back my bag, lightly ruffling her hair in the process.

"Thanks for the bag," I said, grabbing her arm as she turned back, "and thank you for saving me."

Her face turned a little pink as she nodded and joined the rest of the team and left. I sighed, thanking heaven that I didn't have to walk back to the guild. I was about to walk away until I heard someone clear their throat. Shit! I forgot Lydia was there.

"You are Zoe Hill, right?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. I nodded and gestured for her to follow me as we headed back to my apartment.

~Lydia~

I woke up here, about a week ago. The fairy Tail Infirmary Is what I meant by here. It was all so un-eexpected. Seeing Mira hover above me, acting as if I knew her like she was my sister. I figured out through casual talk with other guild members, and I learned quite a few things.

One, it appears the Gray has an S-Class girlfriend who's still gone out on a mission. Naomi, I believe they called her.

Two, me, mira, elfman, and the supposed dead lisanna are kinda siblings. They all told me I've been here forever, coming out of no where when I was 5...probably because it was when _that _happened. Anyways, the Strauss siblings took a strong liking to me and I was able to live with them until I was able to afford my own house.

Three, I live alone. And my house is on the outskirts of town. Even though it's rather adorable, you want me to go into detail? Okay, fine, it's a one story purple Victorian style house with gold letters on the door; Durwood. Anyways, I had to get elfman to walk me home the first night

You wanna know what was the best part to all this? I got to go on a mission with Team Natsu! Even though me, lucy, and wendy just sat on the side because we're ladies and to lazy to get dirty. Grey, Natsu, and Erza did most of the fighting pff the bandit group known as 'dunglets' what a funny name. They were all shocked when I pulled out a cigarette I stolen from one of the bandits.

I was shocked and a little hurt one I got what I called the first cigarette ever cough. Wow, FairyTail me. I've smoked since I was 10. Damn wuss. I hope you hear me!

Ahem, anyways, I just walked outside the guild, along with the rest of team natsu, wendy carrying a bag for some unknown reason. Sighing, I look up at the noon sky, what, as far as I can remember, have always done, ever since...ah, nevermind

For some odd reason, I see something. No, someone small and delicate looking, and another ilder looking child. _Daddy, don't leave us!_

wha...?

"Lydia?"

I turn and face a girl...oh...oh my. It's the smartest girl in all of the highschool juniors. Zoe Hill. The lonely looking girl who sits next to me in English. I barley know her,I've only ran into her a couple times, most of which she was in such a hurry, but yet for some reason as of right now, I feel emotionally and spiritually attached to her. I swear the happiness is overwhelming.

I have to act like I know her very well, because I know she's stuck in this too. 'play along I mouth right before I say "Zoe! How's it been? I haven't seen you in so long!" And hug her. My mouth is starting to hurt from smiling so damn much. Oh well. I'm tired of my depressed frowny face.

"Um... yeah. It's been quite a while, hasn't it?" She sounded unsure, so I pulled away from her, my smile for some reason not fading. Damn it quit smiling Lydia Azella Durwood right this moment! Nope, sorry inner mommy voice!

I watch the scene of Lucy and Natsu, Wendy giving Zoe her bag, then she waw about to walk away. Wait, no senpai wants to be noticed- wait...probably shouldn't say that. Instead, I clear my throat.

"You're Zoe Hill right?" I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. I know I'm right since everyone knows who she is, but I have to be sure so I can trust her.

She nods and makes a gesture for me to follow. Wow, first date and I'm already invited to her house. Haha Laugh out loud, right? No...okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks to Kiri for all the amazing support and criticism! Maybe you should just say "screw you parents (such a good influence) I wanna have an account so I will." Just for me and you okay, kiri? Email me at Hannalovesal Gmail. com **

Chapter 2

~Zoe~

"You are Zoe Hill, right?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. I nodded and gestured for her to follow me as we headed back to my apartment. It was a silent walk, and it was awkward. I didn't know what to say and I had so many questions floating around in my head. Before I could open my mouth, we arrived at the apartment building. Holding the door, I let Lydia in first before leading the way to my apartment. I hadn't realised that I had been holding my breath until I let out a sigh and sat down on my bed.

"So you got dragged here too, huh?" Lydia asked, breaking the silence, "What's your story?"

"I- I don't remember a lot of it," I whispered in reply. Man, I wish I wasn't so scared to talk to people, but I guess that's why I was always bullied. Lydia just stared at me, making me slightly uncomfortable and I looked down at my hands. I heard a small scraping sound to see that Lydia had sat down at the table. Thinking that we could possibly link the dots of our arrivals, I grabbed some paper and a pen from the drawer and sat down across from her.

"S- so what's your story?" I stuttered slightly, wondering if her story and my slightly jagged one were anything alike. Lydia was silent for a minute, a serious look on her face.

"Well, I think you remember when I was kicked out of English, right?" she asked, me humming in reply, "Well, I ditched class and went out to buy some stuff and on the way I met this strange old woman."

Before I even registered what she had said, I gasped. A little bit of that memory came back to me.

I sped up towards the gate when I collided with an elderly woman, causing both of us to fall. I quickly stood up and assessed the damage.

"I- I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," I said, helping the lady up. The elderly woman shook her head as she dusted off her skirt.

"You…" she began, trailing off a little.

"Me? What about me?" I asked, confusion taking over and completely forgetting about my resolve to get away from the school.

"You… are Zoe Hill?" she asks, her voice cracked and eerie.

"Y- Yes. I- That would be me," I replied, terrified that she knew so much about me for a stranger. Was she stalking me?

"You're fate, no longer exists on this world. You're fate shall be transported to another world, another time, another place entirely. As will you. You shall venture to this world as well-"

"A- as well? Who else is there?" I asked, bewildered.

"Let me finish, child. This world is a world of Anime. You hold a great magical power within you. It will serve greatly for the good of that world. I see a storm, a terrible raging storm that shall take your lives. I see you, child, and a bag of groceries. I see a tree. A good tree it was. Unfortunately it was not good enough-"

"I'm going to die from a falling tree holding groceries," I finished, my voice and body shaking lightly.

"Yes child. This is your fate in this world. Then it will be no more." with that, the old lady disappeared…

"ZOE!" Lydia yelled, making me yelp as I snapped back into reality, "I lost for a minute."

"S- Sorry," I apologized, slightly shaken, "I- I just remembered something."

"What?" she asked, her eyes blazing with curiosity. I explained the flashback quickly and concisely, hoping we could get a lead on what we were doing here. Her eyes widened as I finished.

"That old hag…" Lydia said, "She said pretty much the same thing… except I died in a car accident."

I nodded, the pieces coming together. The old lady had predicted our arrival in Fiore and our deaths on Earth.

"That would mean I died as well, right?" I asked, more for myself than anyone else. Nevertheless, Lydia nodded. I shuddered, fear quickly taking place of my former confusion. I had written down the things our arrivals had in common, like the old lady and her predictions. As the two of us pondered over the sprawled notes on my table, a question arose in my head.

"H- Hey Lydia?" I asked, instantly catching the auburn haired girl's attention, "Why do you think we were brought here?"

"What do you mean?" she replied, looking confused. I took a deep breath, hoping what I was about to say wouldn't be too weird.

"You know, like, we were teleported here from another world. We're basically different people now. T- There could be a chance that there was a reason for bringing us here. Y- you know, l- like we had a role to fulfil and then we would go back and find out we had been in a comatose state or something," I said, taking a deep breath from talking too much too quickly. Lydia stared at me, her eyes showing surprise, but confusion as well.

"That's some deep thinking," she said, before chuckling, "then again, that's expected from the smartest junior in high school."

"A- actually… I got the idea from a Pokémon game," I said with a nervous chuckle. Lydia's eyes widened, but then relaxed with a smirk.

"Well, I guess you could be right with your theory," she said, leaning back on the chair. I quickly went to the kitchen to get both of us a glass of water. When I came back, I saw Lydia with a worried look on her face.

"Um… Lydia, is something wrong?" I asked, setting the glass down in front of her. She sighed and took a gulp of water before replying.

"If you're theory turns out to be right… would you want to go back?" she asked, her gaze turning to the papers, "Because I sure as hell don't."

I sat down and thought it through. I admit, my life back then was hard and not something I'd want to back to. However, I didn't want to leave Stacey behind. I didn't want her to be hurt a second time. You'd think with it being just Stacey and me, it'd be easier with less mouths to feed, but they were wrong. My father died a little while after I turned five. My mother couldn't take it. After waiting six months for some miracle to happen… she did it.

She committed suicide.

She didn't think of her two children that she'd left behind. She didn't think of the trouble she'd leave us with. I thought Stacey would share the same fate as my mother, but she didn't. She stuck with me, left school and got a job (she was 14 at the time). She got me into school and I had sworn that I'd do my best to get good grades for a better paying job.

"Zoe," Lydia's voice came out surprisingly soft, "Why are you crying?"

As soon as she had asked, my hands flew to my face. Wet streaks had formed on my face. I let out a hollow chuckle before wiping the tears.

Zoe Amelia Hill! Didn't you swear never to show any weakness in front of anyone?! I berated myself before looking up at Lydia.

"I- it's nothing," I replied, hoping she wouldn't press on. Luckily, she didn't.

"It's vetting late. I should get going, goodnight," Lydia said, standing up. I stood up and followed her out the door.

"Goodnight. It was nice talking to you," I replied, waving goodbye as she left the building.

~Lydia~

Well, this has to be the single most awkward walk I've ever had- no scrath that, the second single most awkward walk I've ever had. I could obviously tell she was deeply thinking, and her eyes met mine a couple of time. Surprisingly, when I look at her, it reminds me of back then. When I wasn't such a Rebel...ah, finally, we're at a cute little apartment. She let's me in then sits down on her bed, huh. Should've known she was holding her breath.

I said the first thing,"So you got dragged here too, huh? What's your story?"

"I- I don't remember a lot of it," She whispered, sounding so cute and shy. Geez, God your making me seem gay. I push out a chair at her table and sit. Damned hard floors and they're scraping noise. She then grabbed some paper and pen...is she taking notes? Well then, I'm not one to judge.

"S- so what's your story?" Oh my god she's stuttered. Kawaii overload! Ahem, Lydia Azella Durwood, what has moma told you about overreacting? That's what I thought.

"Well, I think you remember when I was kicked out of English, right?" I ask her, and she hummed in reply. "Well, I ditched class and went out to buy some stuff and on the way I met this strange old woman."

As soon as I said that she gasped and zoned out, deep into thought. Well then...I see...I wonder if laxus can charge my phone, or if I can find a way for NaLu to happen...That'd be awesome...okay seriously this has gone on long enough.

"ZOE!" I yell, this made her yelp. Back to reality I see.

"S- Sorry," She apologized, slightly shaken, "I- I just remembered something."

"What?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

She explained her daze flashback quickly and concisely, obviously hoping we could get a lead on what we were doing here. My eyes widened as she finished.

"That old hag…" I said, "She said pretty much the same thing… except I died in a car accident."

She nodded in response.

"That would mean I died as well, right?" She asked, more for herself than anyone else. Nevertheless, I nodded. She shuddered, fear quickly taking place of her former confusion. Zoe had written down the things our arrivals had in common, like the old lady and her predictions.

"H- Hey Lydia?" She asked, instantly catching my attention, "Why do you think we were brought here?"

"What do you mean?" I replied, confused as hell. She took a deep breath, obviously about to explain something.

"You know, like, we were teleported here from another world. We're basically different people now. T- There could be a chance that there was a reason for bringing us here. Y- you know, l- like we had a role to fulfil and then we would go back and find out we had been in a comatose state or something," she said, taking a deep breath from talking too much too quickly. I stared at her, this has to be the deepest shit I've ever heard.

"That's some deep thinking," I said, before chuckling, "then again, that's expected from the smartest junior in high school."

"A- actually… I got the idea from a Pokémon game," She said with a nervous chuckle. My eyes widened, but then relaxed with a smirk. Oh, little miss a student is A student is an Otaku now, is she?

"Well, I guess you could be right with your theory," I said, leaning back on the chair. She quickly went to the kitchen to get both of us a glass of water. When she came back, she probably saw me with a worried look on my face.

"Um… Lydia, is something wrong?" She asked, setting the glass down in front of me. I sighed and took a gulp of water before replying.

"If you're theory turns out to be right… would you want to go back?" I asked, my gaze turning to the papers, "Because I sure as hell don't."

I thought of that night. Little five year old me hearing my parents fighting. Life had always been hard for my parents. My father constantly drank, and my mother struggled to pay all of our bills and often got stressed out, but she always tried to spend all of her time with me. Always.

That night dad had been drinking and came home smelling like other women, he was obviously sleeping around because it was late and they're was just no excuse for him to create. I remember peering through the door, and then mom screamed. A gunshot.

Police arrived shortly after due to the neighbors, and my dad was tooken away and I was tooken in my Molly. I hate that woman. I look up and see Zoe crying, and my heart ached for her.

"Zoe," My voice came out soft, because I knew the look in her eye. The grief. "Why are you crying?"

As soon as I had asked, her hands flew to her face. Wet streaks had formed on her face. Zoe let out a hollow chuckle before wiping the tears.

"I- it's nothing," she replied, hoping I wouldn't press on. Fine then, tell me when the time is right for you. I won't press on.

"It's getting late. I should get going, goodnight," I said, standing up. She stood up and followed me out the door.

"Goodnight. It was nice talking to you," she replied, waving goodbye as I left the building.

I walked home quickly, because surprisingly, she lives only two blocks away from me. I stand and stare at the door for a moment. Thinking deeply about the conversation I just had. A+ student- no, Zoe, is just like me. She shares my grief and sorrow. My loneliness...I wonder if she's ever felt suicidal like me...oh well.

I walk into the door and I'm greeted not so surprisingly by Mira.

"Gosh, Lyd what took you so long? I was worried you had collapsed on me again!" She complained.

"Sorry Mira, I was just talking to Zoe." I respond.

"You still scared me. I just don't want you to- well..."

"Lisanna. I know Mira-nii." I wanted to tell her that she was okay, that she was just in Edolas, but I can't. Because that's canon breaking, a no-no.

"...well, I've made you some dinner, I have to go home to elfman now, and don't answer the door and keep it locked!" Okay, mom.

"Got it."

"And do-"

"Mira."

"Okay, bye!"

I sigh and eat my dinner then crawl into my cozy covers for a goodnights sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

~Zoe~

After the rather emotional night with Lydia, I had another flashback. About those two days. I had died from the falling tree like that old lady had said. The whole "living in Fairy Tail" thing finally got to me as I recovered from what Mira had called, an amnesia attack. I also had a strange dream last night.

I was in a little forest with a dragon. It was humongous compared to my small stature. Its scales were sapphire, and when it reflected with the sun, it looked like the ocean. Much to my surprise, I wasn't scared.

"Are you scared?" the dragon asked me, looking down into my light blue eyes. I shook my head and gave her a smile.

"No. So what are you going to teach me, Undine?" a younger version of me – about six or seven – asked her. The dragon laughed, a hearty laugh at that.

"I'm going to teach you how to control the element of water... dragon style."

It was a weird dream and I had a feeling I knew what was going on. Grabbing my bag, I hand my rent money to the landlady and head for the guild. As I walk out I hear a shout from above.

"Zoe! Wait for me!" Lucy yells from her apartment window. I nod and sit on the edge near the river where I had always seen her walking on when I watched the anime. I stare at the water, more specifically, at my reflection and notice how I look exactly the same as I did back on Earth… if that's what I should say. Everything was perfect, right up to the scar under my right eye. Suddenly, someone grabs my shoulders, causing me to scream.

"Wow. For an S-Class mage, you're an easy scare," Lucy says, grinning from ear to ear. I stand up and brush my jeans before walking off.

You wouldn't know the first thing about it.

I hear Lucy running to catch up to me, but I don't stop and wait for her. Yeah, I knew it was rude, but I can't help it. I was always like this when someone brought up anything related to my past. It would probably last the day, considering I was already in a bad mood from my emotional slip yesterday.

I hope Lydia doesn't remember about last night.

I arrive at the guild and receive a very cheerful greeting from Wendy. Somehow, my mood seemed to brighten. I just can't frown when I was with her. It was like I wanted to do everything in my power to keep her smiling. It was like we were so close and we had so much in common. Almost as if we were sisters.

I give Wendy a hug which she gratefully accepts. She gives me a smile and goes back to the table where Team Natsu and Lydia are sitting at. Natsu sent me a death-stare, so I decide to go and sit by Mira.

"G- good morning, Mira," I greet as I try to get on one of the stools. Mira laughs as I crash down to the ground and she picks me up like a little kid, making my face blaze red in embarrassment.

"Still as small as ever, aren't you?" she says, giggling. I smile as she gives me a cup of hot chocolate. I sip a bit of my hot chocolate when I hear Natsu muttering.

"Heh! She calls herself a dragon slayer, yet she doesn't have an Exceed and she never shows her powers. What a fraud!" he says. I hear Lucy hitting him on the back of the head.

"She is the water dragon slayer, Natsu! I've been on missions with her and I got to see her powers. Take it from me at least. Besides, she can probably hear us," Lucy defends me, catching me by surprise. Natsu grunts in disapproval.

"She could at least fight me to prove herself," Natsu mutters under his breath, Lucy scoffing in reply.

"Prove herself? Natsu, she did that the day she joined this guild! Also, if she fought you, she would win! You're fire, she's water. Water always wins in those battles."

I had to admit that was true. I mean, I'd played enough Pokémon to know that. Just because I didn't like fighting my guild mates and I didn't have an Exceed like everyone else, it doesn't mean I'm not a dragon slayer. Gajeel didn't even have one until they were transported to Edolas!

A pair of warm hands snap me out of my trance. Mira's hands were wrapped around my own as she gives me a worried look.

"Natsu's going on about you again, isn't he?" she asks, unclasping her hands from mine. I nod, and I knew that I looked like I was about to cry… because I am. Again.

"Don't listen to him. You're the water dragon slayer and everyone knows it. Besides, you're the youngest S-Class mage we've ever had," Mira says, sending me a wink as she turns back to washing dishes. I blink away the tears and smile back. It was good to have someone like Mira around to help. I drink my hot chocolate and go to the request board to look for another job. I wanted to start saving up money for next month's rent. As I ponder on requests, I hear someone in boots walk up to me.

"You only regained consciousness yesterday and you're already looking for another job?" Lucy asks as she came up beside me. This time I didn't scream, but I turn to face her.

"Well, I want to save up money for next month's rent, and I also want to save up some extra money for myself," I reply, going back to job hunting. I hear someone chuckle behind me, only to find it was a half-naked Gray.

"Well, at least you don't leave the rent until the last minute," he retorts, glaring at Lucy.

"Gray…" I say before Lucy notices, "You clothes."

Gray ends up going into a frantic state of trying to find his clothes, when Juvia comes up to us with his clothes in her arms.

"Here you go, Gray," she says, her voice hinting sadness. I remembered yesterday when Mira had told me that Gray had a girlfriend called Naomi, who was also S-Class. Juvia notices me and her eyes widen in delight.

"Good morning, Zoe," she greets, her mood changing instantly, "Can Juvia come on a job with you?"

I nod and turn back to the request board. It took a minute, but I found the perfect job.

**HELP WANTED!**

**Our town is being attacked by fire bandits. Please save us.**

**Reward: 200,000 J**

I rip it off and show Mira, who instantly approves. I drag Juvia to the nearest table to discuss our plans for the mission.

~Lydia~

I had I dream last night. It was a scary dream, well, not exactly a nightmare. Voices spoke to me. Angry ones, sweet ones, confused ones, sad ones, happy ones, scared ones, the list went on. They kept whispering to me, and I surprisingly didn't care.

"Kill. Kill them all. Slaughter the ones who hurt you, mark them for death." An emotionless one whispered.

"No, punish them, don't use your maximum power, twist their fate." Another one whispered.

They all screamed at me, telling me to kill or to twist ones fate. This makes me shriek in frustration, but it's all blocked out, then nothing but silence.

Three screens appear in front of me, or images of moving pictures. Eternal Death and loneliness, Eternal Happiness, and Eternal Companionship . Three fates twisting inside of my skull. Zoe's fate was the one of happiness, Tsumiko's was the fate of Companionship, and me...i was the fate of death and loneliness.

I surprisingly don't doubt it, and I excepted it. I excepted it all.

I don't notice Zoe walking into the guild and I don't notice Natsu's rudeness. I just sit there, sipping on tea because Mira said I can't drink since I'm under age. Man it sucks having a mom like figure. Im still sulking at the fact my precious love sticks are gone, now my happy juice...

"Hey Lyd!" Natsu's cheerful voice caused me to snap out of it.

"What is it Natsu?" I replied, trying to act cheerful.

"Wanna go on a mission with me and Luce?" He innocently asks. Oh no, I'm not about to ruin NaLu time. I honestly hope and pray that they make babies together. Oh, did I think that? Geez im terrible.

"Ah- No, sorry...i, uh- have house cleaning to do, it's dirty as hell. Reeks of Pizza and I left my T.V on- shit i mean what's a T.V?" Shit. Still can't get used to talking to him...shit he's looking at me like I'm crazy.

"ANDYOUANDLUCYTOTALLYNEEDTOGOONADATEANDMAKEBABIES." I Quickly added, quick enough as to where he couldn't understand.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing."

"Your not fooling me."

"Oh and is that so?"

"So."

"OKAY YOU ASKED FOR IT; MOON PRISM POWER MAKEUP!" I do the little thingy Usagi does when she goes all sailor moon

"What the hell is that?"

"Sailor moon duh...oh wait shit you don't know what that is..."

"I think you hit your head."

"How about you go take those flames of yours and fuck yourself with em."

He gasped. I stuck my tongue out.

"You suck."

"And you swallow."

He blushed at that. Haha. I made the almighty natsu blush at a dirty joke! I pull out a hidden cigarette I've been saving and hiding from Mira. "Oi pinky, light me." I hold the tip of my cigarette out to him. He looks at it tuen does so, a pout on his face. Oh god...so cute...damn it all!

"So how about that job of yours?" His eyes instantly light up and he pulls out a paper describing the job.

**Job Needed done for A desperate Mother**

**My dearest son has been missing for monthes, He's been lost in the woods said to have horrible monsters in it! Please, he's the only thing I have left, find him for me!**

**Reward; 500,000j **

Sighing I look up at him. "So when we leaving?"


End file.
